Después del amanecer
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Todo el mundo da por hecho que a Nessie le gusta Jacob, pero ella no se lo ha dicho nunca… Niesugui


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Gui**: Este pequeño momento del día se me ocurrió cuando terminé de leer Amanecer y lo escribí de noche y medio frita… lo guardé en un cajón y allí se quedo. Hasta que lo encontré y… ¡aquí está!

Tengo que decir que mi impresión sobre este fic es muy buena lo que me lleva a deducir que cundo mucho más dormida a medianoche que despierta pensando con la cabeza…

**Situación en el tiempo**: después de Amanecer, sin cambios ni nada…

**Resumen:** Todo el mundo da por hecho que a Nessie le gusta Jacob (aunque sus padres no lo quieran…), pero ella no se lo ha dicho nunca…

**Después del amanecer, llega la mañana**

Acabo de tomar la mejor decisión del día: salir a cazar con Jacob. Vale, como si no lo hiciese siempre… Pero es que hoy quería sangre humana, y me la han denegado. Si le digo a Jake que salgo a cazar con él porque tengo sed y no me dan lo que quiero… no se como reaccionaría. Así que no voy a decir ni una sola palabra. Tan solo voy a mostrárselo. Sólo tengo que llamarle, pedirle que se acerque, tocarle la calida mejilla y enseñarle de una vez lo que le quiero… PERDÓN -retomo la frase- […] tocarle la cálida mejilla y enseñarle la última escena de caza y cómo el se quedaba mirándome cuando le saltaba encima a un oso. Sonrisa interior. Necesito un mensajero que me traiga a Jake. El más cómodo sin duda es papá…

-Papá…-no me apetece hablar. Da igual, él lo pilla vía mente.

-Vale Nessie.-Creo que a papá no le gusta mucho Jake aunque según cuenta Seth, al que ya casi he alcanzado en edad – soy la más rápida – papá le debe mucho a Jacob. Cosas como que mamá no se deshiciese en pedacitos cuando era humana y cuando a papá se le ocurrió la genial idea de que irse era la mejor manera de que mamá se olvidase de él y… ¡Aquí está Jacob! Y esa historia ahora mismo no interesa.

Adoro a Jacob. Pero no es en plan adorarle… no sé explicarlo. Aunque sé que él me "espera" porque tiene más años que yo porque teóricamente y en la realidad sólo tengo cinco o seis años… pero de aspecto soy más bien una adolescente total… según mamá, claro. Voy rápido.

Hace como un año, cuando Jacob me miraba, me enfadaba porque me ponía nerviosa. Era en plan niñita de diez años, para situarme en el tiempo normal. Me miraba como si fuese el único sol existente en el universo y la nada. Pero duró poco, porque después, cuando no me miraba, lo echaba de menos. Que un hombre lobo como Jake te haya imprimado te hace sentir a veces como si fueses afrodita, la diosa de la belleza. Y aunque se dé por sentado, nunca le he dicho que me gusta tanto como yo a él.

-Nessie.-cara de adoración adorada y exclusiva mía y de nadie más. Para mí se había parado el tiempo.

-Ven.-cara de súplica innecesaria. Esto es muy raro, con Jake, me siento una dios, y cuando se va, me siento culpable por las humanas que comparten algo conmigo – corazón latiente y sangriento – y que no conocen nada de los quileutes ni han sido imprimadas por uno de ellos. Que suerte tengo.

Coloco la palma de la mano en su mejilla. Deseo pronunciado. ¿Me acompañará? Quiero pensar "Obviamente sí" pero no puedo. Papá carraspea un poco y le grito por comunicación mental que no mire de lo que hablo con Jake.

-Perdona Nessie. Es que era muy colorido y el perrito no te contesta-intento vano de disculpa… o amago de disculpa. Él no se quiere disculpar. ¡Ja!

Le contesto mentalmente que me voy a buscar a mamá para que me proteja con su escudo y así me dejará en paz. ¡Qué pesadilla! A veces – siempre – odio tanta protección paternal. Jake acaba cogiéndome en brazos, moviendo mi vestido blanco y verde con flores y cintas que me ha regalado la tía Alice. Adora que la llame tía. Pero es la única. Los demás dicen que son muy jóvenes para ser tíos. Sí, medio siglo, vaya juventud… y además aparentan diecimuchos años. Yo si que aparento muchos más años de los que tengo… que no se quejen. Acabo por comunicarle que si me lleva, prefiero ir en su lomo. Me deja sentada en las escaleras del porche para meterse en el bosque como "Jake" y salir como lobo. Sonrió encantada y me subo a él, tumbándome en su espalda y no sé quién de los dos es más feliz.

Antes no estaba de buen humor y necesitaba sangre… Intenté convencer a mamá y papá y después al abuelo que lo tiene más fácil para que me comprasen un poco en un banco de sangre. Pero no lo conseguí. "Ya eres mayor y los caprichos se acabaron"… Se lo comenté a Jake pero a él no le pedí nada…

Mientras trota por el bosque, mi mano en su cuello le muestra mi agradecimiento y él contesta aullando. Esta caza sería más romántica a la luz de la luna… Lo pienso, me pongo roja, y como mi mano sigue en el cuello de mi lobo, Jake se entera de lo que yo pensaba, al igual que aquél que estuviese escuchando la mente de Jake en la manada. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Momentos después, un oso muere a manos de la espléndida Renesmee que no se mancha su precioso vestido de flores pero sí el brazo derecho, que relame después. Eso le he dicho a Jacob en cuanto el oso quedado seco de líquido rojo y apetitoso… aunque no tan apetitoso como otros líquidos rojos… Callaré mis pensamientos si no quiero volver a soñar con sangre humana. Hoy he mordido a Jake y menos mal que no tengo pozoña… Porque es el mayor veneno… escalofríos… No quiero ni pensarlo.

Jake me ha acercado a casa pero nos hemos quedado a la distancia suficiente para que papá no fisgonee. Jacob se ha vuelto a transformar en "Jake".

Está sentado debajo de mí… O se podría decir que yo estoy sentada encima suyo… Tengo la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él me toca el pelo, coge mis tirabuzones, los estira y los suelta. Efecto muelle. Y luego me hace masajitos. Qué bien se está… Me encanta. Sólo falta algo. Algo que no he hecho nunca pero con lo que he soñado mucha veces. No se si seré capaz de pedírselo a Jake.

-Jake…

-Dime, Nessie…

Sé que normalmente le cuento cosas vía poderes pero hoy no puedo… ¿se sorprenderá?

-¿Puedo pedirte algo, como, no sé… regalo de cumple?

-No hace falta que me lo pidas como regalo de nada. Te lo daría aunque no hubiese motivo alguno.-Oh, vaya.

Roja, roja seguro que estoy roja porque siento la sangre en mis mejillas, porque están más calientes porque mi corazoncito late a mil por hora… Lo que ya es decir porque normalmente va más rápido que los de los humanos.

-Esto… tú… ¿me puedes… besar?-lo he soltado parándome un poco pero ya estoy aliviada. Está callado pero no creo que me diga nada malo… Prefiero no verle la cara.

-Yo, sólo esperaba a que me lo pidieses…

Y bueno, pues la continuación lógica a esto es la que ha sido. Y yo me he dado cuenta cuando me ha besado de tres cosas.

1- Que él pensaba lo mismo que yo en ese momento

2-Que Jake huele mejor de lo que pensaba.

3- Que no sé como he podido vivir antes sin besos como ese. Deja la sangre humana en segundo o tercer puesto, sin duda.

**Gui**:¡¡ FIN!! The End…

Me parece que me inspiré un poco en mi personalidad para crear la de Nessie. Y tengo que decir que me gusta mucho esta escena…

Espero Reviews


End file.
